Junk Maiden
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction. A baby abandoned in a junk yard grows up in an odd part of Japan. She comes across a boy with eyes like the sea and a boy with a passion for cherries. Dragged into an adventure unlike any other, she learns there is more herself than the spirits that guide her and the deck of cards left behind with her all those years ago. (Jotaro/OC/Kakyoin)


**Yes, this is another JoJo's Bizarre Adventure story. I won't lie and will say you will find quite a few of these in here. This time Part 3 is used and it's paired with Yu-Gi-Oh! Unlike the Performer, how this plays is going to be a bit different but no spoilers. Enjoy.**

_Useless. Is the first thing to come to mind when they hear the word 'Junk'. Junk to them is another word for garbage, something that isn't treasured or has value, something to throw away and leave to be forgotten. Yet to one person, they didn't think what someone called 'junk' was useless. To them, 'junk' was something that had value more than the original owner thought. That together could make something incredible. To them one man's trash is another's treasure.__And to what people considered junk, they had taken a special bond to this one person. To become their sword and shield like they were to them. But to that one person they were more than that, they were family. A family of misfits who found each other in the worst circumstances imaginable. Because they were labeled as trash. Yet soon, they would find that there are others out there who think otherwise._

In a scrapyard somewhere in Japan the sounds of metal could be heard. Not metal as in music but metal that was being burned, sawed or prepped. To be precise it was the sound of construction. A lone person seemed to be working on a machine of sorts despite it being dark could make out the outline of a motorbike. A male voice echoed from outside the garage where the noise was coming from. "Hey Junko! I need you to run a few errands for me! Are you done tuning the 'Go yet?" The voice asked with a curiosity and a bit of annoyance. The sounds of tinkering stopped as the mechanic answered. "I'm almost done, Scrapcase! Anything else?" The voice answered sounding female and young but with untold amounts of maturity.

"Yeah! Tinker tried to eat my bolts again! Go pick up his favorite chow while your out! I'm just glad Speedwagon nabbed him before the little screwball did!" The voice or Scrapcase answered as the mechanic or Junko laughed. "Alright Scrapcase, see you soon!" Junko answered before continuing with her tinkering.

The garage sooned opened as sunlight filtered into the darkness. The mysterious Junko was revealed to all around. She was a young teenage girl about 5'9 in height and the age of 18. Her hair was long black with orange stripes in a spiked style that would make people think it was based on a crab for the way the spikes went down before jutting out like crab legs at the top of her head to the bottom that reached her back, her figure was slim and balanced not too busty or flat and her eyes were very unique for they were a nice shade of amber but her pupils were blue, her skin was a light alabasta as if she was of both Egyptian and Japanese descent. She wore an orange shirt with a black star on the front, a midnight blue jacket that was currently opened, dark blue jeans, brown gloves with silver studs on the top in a pyramid formation, brown knee high boots and a pair of white goggles with orange lenses that was connected to what seemed to be a navy blue helmet on of some sort.

This is Sora Meta, mechanic and engineer of Scrapworks Garage and Junkyard but to others she is known as Junko and specifically the man who she worked but who also raised her as his own, Gon Meta which people called Scrapcase. To customers ranging from car fanatics, crashies, or beginners she was the go to person for all needs mechanical. No one knew why but she had this unique way with machinery. She could easily see the problem with a mere glance and fix it the time an average mechanic could.

And when she did her job, their items work perfectly and lasted longer than from the work of someone else. To those her age or seen her, they didn't really care about her. To girls, she was known as too boyish, strange and not worth their time. To boys, they thought of her as too smart, too flat, and too much of a hassle. Though Junko didn't really care about their opinions.

The girls who didn't like her, she considered to be snobs and stuck up, to use someone as a toy before throwing away or to get into a man's pants because they had money or were popular. For the boys, she saw them as players who toyed with a girl's heart and body for their wicked gain before betraying them then tossing them aside. Their words meant nothing to her and she would strike if attacked first when it was physical.

She only cared about her family which consisted of Scrapcase and her crew. Speaking of which, the sound of an engine revving could be heard before a motorcycle rode out of the garage and out into town. The rider being Junko herself and her bike was nothing ordinary. She was passing through the neighborhood on her way to a local scrapyard she usually visited for specific supplies. The neighborhood having a school in an area that was well known to a lot of teenagers in Japan for having a large amount of delinquents.

The sound of what she could describe as screeching grabbed her attention when a group of fangirls no doubt stalking a boy came in sight. The young driver was about to ignore them when she heard it. A tear of fabric and flesh, a grunt of pain and girls screaming. She looked up to see someone was falling down a long flight of stairs and was about to crash below. The fall would no doubt break their neck ending in death.

With no hesitation, she revved up her engine and shot forward before pulling the bike upwards. The sudden lift and speed launched her and her bike high into the air. Junko used that opportunity to reach the falling person and catch them in her arms quickly. Her bike landed and spun luckily she managed to stop it avoiding any major damage though it knocked her off her ride. They weren't flung hard and landed in the grass but Junko made sure she would take the brunt of the fall knowing she had more protection than whoever she rescued.

"Are you okay?" She asked before looking at who she saved. Amber eyes meeting ocean blue. The one she has saved was a young man around her age. He was huge around 6'5 and built like a tank, his hair midnight black that blended with his torn cap like they were part of each other, his gakuran black and modified, expensive black pants, green shirt and expensive black shoes.

He easily screamed punk or delinquent to her from his outfit. The young man seemed quite surprised not being bothered or excited that his head was on her breasts. "...I'm fine." The young man answered as Junko helped him up. She looked to his leg and notice his pants were torn and a large gash bloodied the limb. It looked painful. Without saying anything she took out a white bandana from her pocket and wrapped it around his injury.

She ignored his words of complaint until she was finished before looking at him. "That will hold until you can get someone with medicine or some medical experience to take a look. And don't worry about giving that back." Junko explained before going to her bike.

She turned to see the fangirls coming towards the young man and immediately noticed their looks of disgust. "Ew. It's that garbage bitch again." One girl spoke. Not caring to stay Junko drove off before the young man could say a word. There was a reason Junko didn't make any effort to make friends around her age. To them, she was an outcast. A freak and mostly unloved. She never knew her real parents.

Junko was left in a scrapyard when she was just a baby all alone. Teenagers would sneer at her and make rude remarks. They would say that her parents abandoned her because she was a halfie, half Egyptian and half Japanese from what her blood test pulled up. Others saying that she was born wrong and her parents didn't want her. They would use her own nickname against her, Junko, for to them she was garbage bitch. Yet if she had the choice to never be left in the junkyard as a baby, she would deny it everytime. For it was the place she met her true family.

The young man watched Junko drive off and he was very curious about someone for once. To him, he didn't really like girls. They were too noisy, too clingy and so annoying. Yet she was different. First was how she rescued him. She had used her own motorcycle to launch herself in order to catch him and managed to spin the bike as it landed without any injury to them both. Second was despite being flung off her ride, she had shielded him from the impact with her own body. When they were back on their feet, she didn't do any fangirl shit and just dressed his wounds with a bandana and not even caring about getting it or his words of protest. But there were two things that really grabbed his attention the most. Her bike was one. He had never seen anything like it before.

It was a red orange with white stripes on the side, the frame was long and a bit bulky shielding the tires like a car did than a motorcycle, the handle bars were shielded in the front granting more protection, the driver's seat had a large curved handle like piece on the right side as if to conceal or hold something, there was an arch above the drive seat and frame reminded him of those vehicles from that Tron movie and he swore he saw some sort of screen at the front.

In all, it was bike a no company could produce as it seemed too advanced for anyone of this time. Second was what the fangirls said. 'Garbage bitch' was something he heard from a lot of people his age around town. They refer to a person who goes by the nickname Junko and he heard was an expert mechanic and go to person for any type of machinery. Though those around his age really don't like this person. Junko however was also someone his grandfather was looking for. Someone who could help out in the bizarre problem they had found themselves. For now he better head to school before his old man blows a gasket.

Junko had quickly finished her errands and drove back to the garage. She couldn't stop thinking about the young man she had saved. There was something about that rang with her. An aura or power of some sort that they both possessed. However she knew his accident wasn't an accident. She had a felt wicked aura nearby before it happened. It reminded her of evil tainting the air yet in that taint was misery.

It was as if someone was being consumed by this evil, their actions not their own. Now that she thought of it, that same feeling was no doubt looking for her. She wasn't stupid for she caught glimpses of someone following her throughout town after the incident. They wanted that boy dead and since she sabotaged them they were after her. Luckily the 'Go wasn't a normal bike. She took the bags filled with parts and went inside the junkyard after putting them up in the garage.

She merely walked as if searching for something before a voice called her out. "Excuse me." The voice was male and sounded around her age, gentle but she can sense malice hidden in it. She turned to see a young man. He was a few inches taller than her with reddish pink hair that had a long noodle like bang at the front, his eyes were an alluring violet but she could see the glaze over them as if the person wasn't home, he was built but not as much as the previous teen, he wore a green gakuran and cherry earrings.

"Hello. I'm sorry but my boss ain't here right now and no one should be back here without his or my permission. Though you look new around here…" Junko spoke. "Your right. My name is Noriaki Kakyoin and I am new to this part of town. I'm looking for a person who goes by the nickname Junko?" Kakyoin asked. "I'm Junko. So what do you need? If it's mechanical in nature and doesn't involve me leaving then I can help otherwise I request you leave. I don't help with murder." Junko spoke with a poker face but the young man's eyes narrowed.

"Your beautiful and I hate to do this but master Dio ordered me to bring you back." Kakyoin spoke as something green lashed out behind Junko's back. "That won't work." Was all she said before the green thing charging towards her was suddenly stopped. "Good job Speedwagon." Junko spoke turning with a smile behind. Behind her holding what looked like a green melon patterned robot was another one.

This one was gray and designed to be aerodynamic and built for speed, frame silver over black like suit, humanoid in structure from hands to body, there were wheels built into the bottom of metal feet, a dark blue lenses on the alien like helmet but the face covered with a respirator connected to the being's back and the words Speedwagon engraved on his left shoulder blade.

This was Speed Warrior but known to Junko as Speedwagon. "I never thought to meet someone like me but it's sad to see your someone's unwilling puppet. Your Spirit Partner is fast but mine, Speed Warrior or to me, Speedwagon is much faster." Junko spoke calmly while Speedwagon gripped the green spirit's arm tighter.

Finger marks appeared on Kakyoin's arm as if he was being grabbed instead while he grunted in pain. "You bitch… You were watching me the whole time." Kakyoin grunted. "The very moment the accident happened. Now tell me, who do you serve? You can see Speedwagon and you don't seem surprised either. Your master is looking for people like me and no doubt disposing the ones he can't control." Junko deduced while Kakyoin only smirked.

"You're smart but not smart enough." He muttered and she knew why. His spirit had turned it's other hand into a coil and launched itself at her. To Kakyoin's surprise something orange had knocked the tentacle away while Speedwagon kicked the attacking spirit from him. Kakyoin was knocked back while spitting blood when his spirit got kicked. 'How?! Her Stand couldn't have deflected Hierophant Green's attack unless…!' He thought before looking at Junko.

Standing next to her was another robot. This seemed more cartoonish and least threatening in appearance. It looked almost like a child standing around 3'6 unlike his speedier counterpart who was 5'6, he wore a metal orange hat that reminded him of a drummer's mixed with a pot, orange armor plating with light gold bolts over a silver slightly bulky exoskeleton, a pair of orange frame glasses over his small black pupil eyes which was currently in a glare, he didn't seem to have a mouth at first glance but closer look he could see a gear patterned line which was giving him a crooked frown, two box like engines on his back that look like the pulley operated kind and around his neck was white scarf with the word Tinker on it. This was Junko's other friend, Junk Synchron or Tinker by name. "You… have two Stands?!" Kakyoin asked surprised. "Stands? Hm… You know more than I thought. Tinker and Speedwagon, we have to subdue him. We need answers and he's our best bet." Junko spoke as both of her partners nodded in agreement.

"You may have two Stands but you are no match for my Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin spoke as spirit pressed both palms together as water surged between them. Junko eyes widened realizing what the water actually was. "Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin shouted as Hierophant shot the water forward in the form of emerald shards. Junko quickly jumped out of the way while her partners engaged Hierophant Green. "Speedwagon! Tinker! You know the drill!" Junko shouted as the three split up.

Speedwagon was the first to engage skating across the ground towards Hierophant while avoiding the dangerous shards. "Speedwagon, Sonic Kick!" Junko called Speedwagon spun on his left leg to let loose a powerful right kick. Hierophant uncoiled part of his body to form a barrier in front of him to block Speedwagon's kick. "Tinker! Scrap Fist!" Junko spoke as Tinker shot forth at the guarding Hierophant on the other side.

"Hierophant!" Kakyoin called out as the green Stand unraveled it's other arm to form a barrier to block Tinker's attack. The young man was struggling to keep both Stands at bay with Hierophant. Next thing he knew the air was knocked out of him as he coughed up some spit. Junko had snuck up from behind to strike him and kicked him in the stomach. 'Impossible! Her Stands' attacks was merely a diversion! I never heard of a Stand User who fought alongside their own Stand like that! Just who was she?!' The redhead thought. "You lose." Was all she said before he realized too late.

He was so focused on Junko now that he didn't realize Hierophant had dispersed without his thoughts keeping him out leaving the man defenseless. Speedwagon had delivered a vicious kick to his chest knocking the air out of him before he was greeted by Tinker's fist punching him in the face. Before he didn't think it could get worse, then Junko's fist greeted his face and Kakyoin found himself in darkness.

Junko had made sure Kakyoin was knocked out before dismissing Speedwagon and Tinker. She never thought there would come a day where she would be attacked by someone with a similar power like hers. "Junko!" Her father's voice called out as she turned. Instead of her father she found the boy she rescued from before running towards her. "It seems your better but shouldn't you still be at school?" Junko asked clearly ignoring the unconscious Kakyoin lying next to her feet. "I guess you aren't some ordinary girl after all since you took down a Stand User and came out unscathed." The boy spoke.

"So I was right. Someone was targeting you and since I got in their way they went after me. You also call the Spirit who protected him a Stand and called him a Stand User. But I want to know how you found me." Junko asked curiously. "I got a big clue on who you were when those annoying fangirls called you a garbage bitch. So I asked some car junkies for where you worked at. I guess working in a scrapyard makes sense to having the nickname, Junko." The boy explained.

"I get that a lot. I don't really care about people's opinions. I only get involved if they get physical with me like redhead over here. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Sora Meta, the go to girl for all mechanical needs. People call me Junko for short and I'm this shop's Junk Maiden. What's your name?" Junko asked properly. "My name is Jotaro Kujo. I don't know why people don't seem to like you. You seem like a pretty calm person than most of the girls I've seen." Jotaro answered while Junko smirked.

"They don't like me because I don't fit their standards. But enough about me, we need to take Mr. Kakyoin and get him some attention. Though it's not safe to do it here. My dad can't protect himself if someone like Kakyoin comes around and attacks. Got a place to take him?" Junko asked. "Yeah. We can go back to my house. And there we might be able to get some answers." Jotaro stated.

**And that's it everyone! Until next time, continue to Stand Proud!**


End file.
